


Only Each Other’s Company

by ionlycomehereforthegay



Series: That One Fluffy Forgetful Prompt [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlycomehereforthegay/pseuds/ionlycomehereforthegay
Summary: A nervous ensign requests Scotty’s presence in engineering, tearing him from Bones’ side, where he’d been ever since they started dating (as they’re both quite smitten). But, as he leaves, Bones reminds him that he’s forgotten a few important things.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Series: That One Fluffy Forgetful Prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206734
Kudos: 8





	Only Each Other’s Company

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with my TOS boys in mind but it can be read as AOS if you prefer

Bones and Scotty had been dating for a few weeks, attached at the hips as they realised they only wanted to be in each other’s company whenever possible.

Today, they’d been on the bridge, watching the stars pass on by. There was nothing to attend to, so the pair made idle conversation, trading jabs, compliments, and the like. The captain’s chair indicated that he’d received a message from engineering.

“Captain, Ensign Marquee has found a problem with the main power output. He’s requested that the Chief Engineer have a look at it.”, came a voice from the speaker. It sounded concerned, and Jim turned to Scotty, who had overheard.

“It’s probably nothing, Scotty, but you’re not preoccupied, so perhaps you’d like to take a look?”

Scotty turned to Bones, who shrugged. “If it’s nothing you can just come back up here, no problem. But if it’s something, then you’d best not ignore it in favour of terrible flirtin’, yeah?”

The engineer smiled sheepishly, and got out of his seat. His communicator fell from his belt, and just as he went to leave, Bones spoke up, noticing it.

“Hey, Mont, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Scotty turned back to Bones, a confused look on his face. He looked from the doctor to the captain and his chair. They had both seen the communicator sitting obviously on his chair, and looked at him expectantly.

“Uh...”, Scotty walked hesitantly towards Bones, brows furrowed. He awkwardly leaned down, and pecked the other man.

The doctor smiled, but shook his head. “Your communicator, idiot, but thanks anyways.”, He leaned back up and pecked him properly.

“Oh.”, Scotty realised, blushing as he picked up his communicator and rushed to the lift. 

Bones watched him go, a small smile on his face.

“So, you and Scotty? My Scotty?”, Jim asked. Bones rolled his eyes, but his smile stayed put. “Can’t say I’m surprised, he’s a good man. Not to mention that you were always opposed to any female attention given to him.”, Jim teased. 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough.”

Before the captain could continue, he received another message from engineering.

“Not to worry, gentlemen, ev’rythin’ was fine.”, came Scotty’s voice, light with amusement. “It seems Starfleet doesn’t exactly teach their students about the harmless gases emitted from the machinery almost daily.”, voices in the background distracted him for moment. “We started our mission a long time ago, lad, ya should’ve known about it by now!”, he called teasingly to what was probably Ensign Marquee. “Ah do think Ah’ll be stayin’ down here, though. Best get these ensigns up to speed on everythin’ they never learnt down there, Ah reckon. Scotty out. Tell Len Ah’ll meet with him after our shift!”

Jim turned to Bones, a grin on his face. 

“Scotty said to tell you that-”

“I heard him, ya dope. Go back to staring out at that creepy abyss, I’m heading down to engineering.”

“He’s only just left, Bones, why not converse with me for a while?”, Jim covered his disappointment with a playful tone, a mask the doctor saw right through.

“Scotty might be annoying, but he’s less annoying than you.”, he playfully slapped the captain’s shoulder. “If I see him now, we can meet up after our shift, alright? Save all your questions ‘til then.”

“Sounds fair, I suppose.”, Jim nodded, and as Bones began to walk away, he turned back, calling out to him. “And remember, keep it PG!”

The doctor only rolled his eyes. “Says you, sir.”, he exaggerated the last word, and the two laughed as the turbolift doors closed.

“They must really have it bad for each other, seeing as they can’t stand to be apart for extended periods of time.”, the captain said aloud, to no one in particular. 

“I find myself unable to relate. By the way, has anyone seen First Officer Spock?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ensign Tent and co., u silly bois, separating these soulmates for more than five seconds smh
> 
> Also: the ending. I simply cannot see any other way to end this than that very statement.


End file.
